


Just to Hear the Sound

by destielonfire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester are Claire Novak's Parents, Coda, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Pining Dean, Season/Series 12, dadstiel, post-episode: s12e16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 08:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10567623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielonfire/pseuds/destielonfire
Summary: “You should’ve seen her, Cas.” Dean smiled a little. “She was so confident working the case and fighting off creeps. Hell, she beat the odds on that cure.”Wherein Dean needs to hear Cas's voice after the werewolf case with Claire.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short codafic in an attempt to get my writing mojo back. Unbetaed - if you find any mistakes please let me know :)

“You should’ve seen her, Cas.” Dean smiled a little. “She was so confident working the case and fighting off creeps. Hell, she beat the odds on that cure.”

_That’s our girl_ , he wanted to say but didn’t, because that would be weird and where did that come from, anyway? Must’ve been something in the hotel mints he ate. Or maybe in the swimming pool water…

“I am grateful to hear she’s fine now. I will admit, when I saw your text earlier, I feared the worst.”

Dean gripped the wheel tighter with the hand not holding his phone, keeping an eye out for Sam. He’d made the call to Cas while Sam was stocking up on supplies before they headed back to the bunker. From his position, he would be able to see Sam approach the parked car. He really didn’t want to deal with Sam’s ribbing about how often Dean was calling Cas lately. It always reminded him of the fact that he very much didn’t want to think about _why_ going more than a few days without talking to Cas made him anxious.

“Sorry man, that was a dick move, making you worry like that.” Dean had regretted that text the moment he’d sent it, but at the time he hadn’t been thinking clearly. His thoughts had been filled with worry for Claire, pain and horror at the thought of losing her, but also a need to contact Cas and let him know.

Cas had a history with her, after all. He felt responsible for her. Dean had felt strongly that he’d deserved to know what was going on with her. But in his hurry to contact Cas he hadn’t considered that even if Cas wanted to rush over to be with Claire, he _couldn’t_.

Sometimes Dean forgot that Cas couldn’t use his wings anymore.

It was cruel, what he’d done. And Dean felt guilty for it now. So when he saw the missed call from Cas after Sam and him had waved goodbye to Claire, he knew he owed it to Cas to call him and update him on the situation.

“It’s okay, Dean. I understand why you did it and I appreciate that you even thought of me while you must have had other things on your mind.”

Dean hated it - the way Cas so casually downplayed his importance. As if it was a given that Dean wouldn’t think about him at all, as if that was _natural_ and _normal_. He gritted his teeth, trying to keep his annoyance in check.

“I know how important she is to you, Cas. Even if I hadn’t sent that text then, I would’ve called you immediately after the hunt was over, like I’m doing now. You deserve to know what’s going on with her. Hell, she even said she misses you.”

During their dinner the night before, Claire had not-so-casually asked about Cas. “So, speaking of creeps, where’s everyone’s favourite flasher coat wearing angel?” she’d asked.

“She tried to hide it, of course, but she was disappointed that you weren’t here. She misses you.” _She’s not the only one._ “Said she wants you to give her a call. Actually her exact words were: ‘tell that loser to call me sometime. He still owes me for, like, four birthdays.’”

Cas chuckled at Dean’s impression of her. Dean was glad to hear the sound.

“I’ll be sure to do that. I do indeed still owe her a few birthday presents. What do you think she would want?”

“Honestly, man, I’m pretty sure she just wants to hang out with you, though she’d rather die than admit it. She’s a teenager, after all.” Dean was probably breaking some kind of ‘cool older brother’ code by saying this, but – as he’d come to realize in the past few days - his feelings towards her were more parental than brotherly, anyway, so he didn’t feel too bad for ratting her out.

“Oh.” Cas was quiet for a few seconds.

“Yeah, and, uh, I wouldn’t mind coming with you. I know I just saw her, but I’d like to hang out with the kid while nobody’s in mortal peril, you know?” Dean had no idea why he was saying this, but it was true. He _would_ like to hang out with Claire and Cas. Maybe they could hit a county fair, somewhere. Do some really cheesy, family things that would embarrass the hell out of Claire. Yeah, that’d be fun.

“I would like that very much, Dean.” The open affection in Cas’s voice made something not unpleasant squeeze in Dean’s gut. “I look forward to it as soon as my current mission is over.”

At the mention of Cas’s mission, all thoughts of cotton candy, shooting galleries and teddy bear prizes were chased from Dean’s mind. He grimaced at the reminder of Lucifer, Kelly, and the Nephilim. Right, this was their life. They never actually got a break.

“I hear you, buddy. Anyway,” he said, seeing Sam walk out of the convenience store, “I gotta go now. Keep me posted, you hear? Even if you don’t make any progress. I don’t like it when you go dark for too long.”

It was an admission he probably shouldn’t be making but if it encouraged Cas to text or call him more frequently, he really didn’t care.

“I will, Dean. Take care of yourself.”

“You too.” He hung up just as Sam opened the car door.

That night, he dreamed of multi-coloured rubber ducks, Ferris wheels, bouncing blonde curls, and smiling blue eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. If you liked it, I would really appreciate it if you left a comment and/or kudo.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at [destielonfire](http://destielonfire.tumblr.com).


End file.
